Bad Day
by ivykit626
Summary: Danny had thought his life was perfect. He was in love with Steve, who was in love with him. He was together, together with Steve. He had full custody of Grace. And all four of them lived together in Steve's house. He may have inadvertently jinxed them though...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is technically my third H50 Fanfic, but the other one I'm working on is giving me some trouble, and it's going to end up being really long. So I'm posting this one first.**

 **This idea came to me a while ago, but I've only just gotten around to actually writing it. It's mainly about Steve and Danno, but there will be some Grace and some of my OC, Jesse, as well as some 5-0 team.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Please leave me comments and reviews. :3**

* * *

"I cannot believe you managed to say _bubbles_ in an angry, menacing way." Danno said, looking at Steve in a mixture of awe and skepticism.

"I'm just brilliant like that." Steve said, flashing a grin at Danny.

They were on their way home after a long day at work, and Steve had decided to let Danny drive. He wouldn't admit it to Danny, but his head was killing him. He'd taken more than a few hits to the head earlier, and, though he hadn't really felt them at the time, they had really added up.

Reaching up, he rubbed his eyes.

"You ok?" Danny asked, glancing over at Steve. He had insisted they go to the hospital, just to make sure Steve was ok. Much to his surprise, and more than likely, Steve's own surprise, the doctor had cleared him. They had even had a CT scan done and there appeared to be no lasting damage, although she had suggested that Steve take it easy for a few days.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Steve said.

Before Danny could push the issue, they arrived at Stev- _their_ house, Danny reminded himself. He didn't know how long it would take for him to get used to that.

Pulling into the driveway, he switched the car off and, after another concerned glance at Steve, climbed out. He was following Steve up the steps to the front door, when it flew open and their daughters came dashing out.

"Danno!" Grace called, leaping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist, just like the monkey she was.

Jesse's greeting wasn't quite as energetic. "Welcome home!" She said happily, embracing Steve and then Danno.

"Grace and I already made dinner." Jesse said, turning to head back inside.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Steve asked, following his daughter, Danno right behind him, still carrying Grace.

"Pancakes!" Grace exclaimed, sliding down off Danny's hip and dashing after Jesse, causing Danny to roll his eyes.

He thought back to before his world seemed so perfect. Was it really only a few weeks ago? He lived in that dump of an apartment, barely enough space for him to walk around. Only getting to see Grace every other weekend. Even going over to Steve's house hadn't been completely enjoyable, not with only one of their kids there.

But then Rachel had suddenly given up her custody of their child and moved back to the mainland with Step-Stan. His apartment no longer suitable, he had been searching for a place for them both, when Steve invited them to move in with him and Jesse. He had thought it a temporary thing, something that wouldn't last. But then everything had taken another sudden, and somewhat terrifying, lurch forwards. Steve had told him that he loved him. And he had been able to tell Steve that he felt the same.

Now he and Steve shared a room, but, unlike Grace and Jesse, they also shared a bed.

Shaking his head to pull himself out of his memories and back to the present, Danny followed Steve into the kitchen. He was about to ask if there was anything he could help with, when Grace put her hands on her hips and gave him a fierce glare.

"You and Sealio sit down at the table." She said, her posture saying 'try me'.

Chuckling, Danno held up his hands in surrender and, after grabbing a beer from the fridge for him and Steve, he sat down at the table beside Steve. He couldn't exactly remember when his Monkey had started calling Steve by Jesse's little pet name, but it's not like he was against it.

A few moments later, the two nine-and-a-half year olds brought over two plates of pancakes, some a little more cooked than others and all different shapes. Setting the plates on the table, the girls dashed back into the kitchen for the syrup and butter, and then their own plates.

Their life was wonderful, peaceful(for the most part), perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

They were jarred from their slumber, too early, the next morning, by the ringing of Steve's phone. Danny groaned and tried to hide his head under his pillow, while Steve rolled over and swung out his arm to snatch up his cellular device.

A few quick words were exchanged before Steve hung up. He lay there on the bed for an extra moment, giving Danny enough time to think _maybe it wasn't a case_. Then the SEAL sat up and swung his legs over the side, causing Danny to groan again.

"I'll meet you downstairs, Danno." Steve said, twisting around and placing a quick kiss on Danny's cheek before disappearing into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, Danny came downstairs to find Steve waiting for him with a cup of coffee in a travel mug.

Steve headed for the door. "What about the girls?"

"I left them a note." Steve said, gesturing for Danny to 'come on'.

About half an hour later, they were at the office, Kono, Chin and Lou already there.

"Hey guys, sleep in?" Kono called, grinning.

"Maybe a little." Steve replied, rolling his eyes. "What do we got?"

"We don't really know." Chin replied. "HPD received some calls about mysterious happenings around an abandoned building."

"And they called us in?" Danny asked, stifling a yawn.

"Well, one of the callers was identified as Sang Min." Chin said skeptically.

"Sang Min's in prison, unless I'm missing something." Steve said, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly." Kono said. "Which is why we were called in. During the call, Sang Min said that one Peter Laleena had been going to this abandoned building an excessive amount in the past month, and that he was known for making 'booming first impressions'."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Steve asked, brow furrowing in confusion.

"No idea, boss." Kono answered.

Sighing, Steve divided up tasks. "Chin and Lou, you guys go to the prison and talk to Sang Min. Kono, you stay here and see what you can find on this Peter Laleena. Danny and I are gonna go check out this abandoned building."

Steve pulled the car to a stop down the street from their abandoned building. It didn't particularly look abandoned, but at the same time, it didn't look lived in, or used. They were beside a residential area under construction, and not that far from other business buildings.

Looking at the building skeptically, Steve sighed again before pushing open his door and climbing out of the driver's seat. He walked around to the trunk, already knowing this was going to be a long day. It was barely ten in the morning, and he already had the beginnings of a killer headache. Closing his eyes for a moment, he pushed away his discomfort as best as he could and pulled out his vest, not willing to take the risk of being shot in the back once they were in the building.

He was just pulling it on, when Danny joined him at the back of the camaro. He pulled out his own vest, looking at Steve.

"You ok, babe?" Danny asked, brow furrowed in concern.

"Yeah. Fine." Steve mumbled.

Five minutes later they were ready to head out. Closing the trunk, Danny followed Steve as he walked towards the suspicious building. Reaching the door, Steve drew his gun, quickly followed by Danno. With practiced ease, they strolled into the building, swiveling to check all corners.

It didn't take long for the two of them to clear the four floors above ground. Heading back to the first floor, they found the door that led down to the two lower floors, and began their downward trek.

First basement level cleared, they continued onto the lowest floor, beginning to feel like they had been played.

Something was off about this level though. There was a table sitting in the middle of the floor, with an envelope sitting on it.

The whole floor cleared, Steve and Danny gathered around the table confusion turning to suspicion.

The envelope was simply addressed: 'Five-0 Leaders'. No names of even ranks, just those two and a half words.

Steve cautiously picked it up and pulled out the paper inside. Unfolding it, he read it twice, eyes widening.

"Move!" Steve shouted, pushing Danny towards the staircase they had come down. But it was too late.

With a resounding 'BOOM', the roof collapsed on top of them, bringing the five higher floors with it.


	3. Chapter 3

All he could feel was pain. At first, anyways. As he came around, he realized that it wasn't quite pain that he felt. Sure, there _was_ pain, but it wasn't _only_ pain. There was pressure, and discomfort that refused to be eased by a change of position.

He tried to sit up, only to find something pinning him down. Fighting the sudden wave of panic, he opened his eyes and looked around. There was stuff on top of him, but nothing he couldn't shove off. At least there wasn't a chunk of concrete trapping his leg, this time.

Able to stand up now, having shoved off the rubble on top of him, Danny looked around, coughing.

"Steve! Hey, Steve!" He called, a new panic squeezing his chest. "STEVE!"

He coughed, finding it hard to breathe. Trying to move, he nearly screamed from the pain. Taking a moment to compose himself, he shifted slowly, cataloging all the different pains he felt. His chest felt heavy, and his side was on fire. His legs hurt like he has tripped and twisted his ankles, but that was nothing compared to his left arm, or his head. His head was the worst, and that nearly had him panicking. A head injury wasn't good, especially on top of all the other head injuries he received yesterday. At least, he thought it was yesterday.

Gritting his teeth, he tried to free his arm, but found he couldn't, probably wouldn't be able to without help.

Wait, help. Danny. Where was Danny?

"Danno?" He called softly, ending up in a coughing fit that shot liquid fire through his side. Taking as deep a breath as he could, he tried again.

"Danny!" Cough. "Danno!"

"Steve!"

He took a moment to breath, momentarily relieved. Danny was alive, and it sounded like he was moving around, which meant he couldn't be too badly hurt.

"Danno, over here!" Steve called, trying not to cough again. As Danny arrived at his side and caught his right hand in his own, Steve flashed back to the last time they got caught in an explosion and he had done the same thing when he found Danny trapped under chunks of concrete.

"Hey babe, how're you doing?" Danny asked, a little breathlessly.

"'M'fine." Steve mumbled, trying to see Danny's face.

"Babe, I know you're not fine, so how about you drop the whole 'macho guy' act?" Danny said, taking a deep breath.

"How're you?" Steve asked, concern scrunching up his face.

"I'm fine. Just a little bruised."

"What about the-" Steve waved a finger in the air, not releasing Danny's hand.

"Claustrophobia?" Danny asked, his chest tightening slightly. "Under control."

Steve frowned, not completely believing him. He decided not to push it, though.

Steve once again tried to shift, but gasped as pain shot through him.

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down a bit and we'll get you out of there, okay?" Danny said, trying to give Steve a stern glare, but not quite managing it.

A moment later, though, Danny released a half-surprised, half-relieved breath as Steve seemed to relax a bit.

"Okay, let's see..." Danny murmured, looking at the rubble on top of his partner. It wasn't so bad, which caused Danny to breath a little easier.

There were some medium sized chunks of concrete on Steve's chest and legs, and a larger piece pinning his arm. Looking around for somewhere to put his flashlight, but finding nowhere suitable and sticking it between his teeth, Danny began pulling the rubble off of Steve.

Within 10 minutes, all that was left on top of the SEAL was the hunk of concrete trapping his arm.

Danny was practically panting, which was not really helping his claustrophobia, that was now rebelling against it's careful control. He pulled the flashlight out from between his teeth and leaned over double, trying to catch his breath.

Steve had his free hand resting over his eyes, which were closed. This fact would have worried Danny, if he hadn't been able to see the tight lines of pain around his friend's eyes and mouth.

"Almost done, babe." Danno said between breaths. "Just gotta get this lump of concrete off your arm, and then you'll be able to ninja-superSEAL us out of here."

Steve released a humorous chuff of air. "Sure thing, Danno." He muttered.

"Ok, I'm gonna go around this thing and grab it from the other side. When you feel it lift off your arm, you need to pull your arm out as fast as you can, 'kay, babe?"

"Yeah, got it." Steve said, nodding.

"Ok, on the count of three." Danny said, moving to the other side of the concrete boulder.

"One." He said, grabbing the side of the concrete closer to Steve's head.

"Two." He got into position.

"Three!" He pulled on the lump of stone as hard as he could, managing to lift it enough for Steve to get free.

"Good!" Steve called, letting Danny know he could release the rock, which is exactly what he did.

Danny came back, and flopped down beside Steve, shoulders slumping from the exertion.

Steve was still laying down, but now he was slowly trying to clench his left fist, checking the extent of the damage.

"How is it?" Danny asked, glancing at Steve worriedly.

"I think it's broken." He replied, laying the arm gently on his stomach.

"What else hurts?" Danny questioned. He had his arms resting on his knees and now he turned his head to look at Steve, placing his chin on his arm.

"My right side and my head." Steve answered honestly, after a moment of silence which could have been hesitation, or consideration.

Danny frowned. He should have expected a head injury, after all, yesterday, the doctor had specifically told them to avoid any more bumps to the head. And, being Steven Mcgarrett, danger magnet, it was inevitable that he would hit his head again.

"So, how are we gonna get out of this one?" Steve asked, surprising Danny out of his thoughts.

"What do you mean? I thought you'd have some crazy ass plan on how to get us out." Danny said, lifting his head when Steve shook his own head. "You _always_ have some kind of plan! How can you _not_ have a plan?"

Steve half shrugged. "I don't know." He struggled into a sitting position, leaning his head on Danny's shoulder. "Do our phones work?"

Danny quietly cursed himself for not thinking of _phones_ earlier. Now, he pulled his out, and although it was remarkably undamaged, they had only one bar, barely enough to even get a short text out.

After sitting in relative silence for a few minutes, Steve sighed and began pushing himself to a stand.

"What're you doing?" Danny asked.

"Finding something to make some noise." Was Steve's answer. But he didn't move from his spot. Instead, he stretched out one hand and began feeling around for something.

Danny stood up and joined in the search, finding a piece of metal pipe and banging on whatever he could. Just like the last time they were trapped, although a bit more energetically.

Steve, on the other hand, seemed a bit sluggish. He had a piece of pipe in his own hand, but seemed to be having some trouble keeping up with the 'banging on whatever they could reach' part.

Danny was finally becoming concerned enough to stroll back over to Steve, when the SEAL swung out to hit the rubble in front of him, missed, and swayed alarmingly. Losing his balance, Steve began to fall, and probably would have hurt himself worse, had Danny not caught his wheeling arm and steadied him.

"Babe, you alright?" Danny asked, holding onto Steve's arm to keep him steady.

"Yeah, jus' dizzy." Steve mumbled, before doubling over and throwing up.

Danny barely had time for his eyes to widen in concern before Steve suddenly went limp, nearly pulling Danny over with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so so much for all the favourites and follows! You guys are awesome. Also, a huge thanks to those who reviewed, it really got me thinking about this next chapter.**

 **Anyway, on to the story!**

Danny stroked Steve's forehead with his thumb. The panic caused by his partner's sudden collapse had not eased, and he sat with Steve's head resting in his lap, trying to calm his racing heart.

He knew the rescue workers had arrived, because he could occasionally hear them moving things about. What he didn't know, was whether or not they were aware that he and Steve were trapped, deep under their feet.

Deciding to attempt to make the people above aware of his presence, he shifted Steve's head carefully out of his lap and stood up. Before looking around for the pipe he had abandoned earlier, he took off his kevlar vest and slid it under Steve's head.

After finding a piece of pipe, not necessarily the same one he'd had before, he swung back his arm to slam it onto the rubble closest to him, but froze before making contact.

He crouched beside Steve, kissed his forehead, and said, "Sorry, babe. This is gonna be loud."

One last worried glance at Steve, and he slammed the pipe against a metal duct or something, over and over, hoping someone was listening.

Chin, Kono and Lou had all arrived on the scene of the explosion as soon as they could, after learning about it. They had been hoping-praying-that Steve and Danny weren't in the building when it blew, but after arriving on scene, they quickly dropped that hope.

Danny's car was there, just down the street, and there was no sign of the men outside. They must have been in the building, but where?

A rough coughing caught his attention and had him spinning around mid-swing.

"Steve!" He was at the SEAL's side in seconds. "Hey, babe. How you feeling?"

"Hurts..." Steve groaned.

"What hurts worse, your side, your arm, or your head?" Danny asked, reaching out and catching Steve's uninjured hand.

"M'head."

Danny silently cursed. Before he could think of something to say, his phone started ringing, causing his to jump in surprise.

Steve groaned again when Danny jumped. It had jarred him, causing red hot spikes of pain to lance through his head.

"Sorry, sorry." Danny mumbled, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?" He asked, not really sure what else to say.

"Danny! Oh thank God!"

"Kono?" Danny asked, looking at Steve with wide eyes. "How're you calling me?"

"With my phone." She answered, sounding more than a little concerned. "Did you hit your head?"

"No, I mean, we didn't have enough signal. How did you get it through?" Danny said.

"Oh! A cellular repeater." Kono replied. "We heard you banging around and slipped one in as close to you as we could."

"Who're you t'lkin' to?" Steve asked, his voice slurred slightly.

"Kono." Danno replied, panic flaring up in his chest again, erasing the relief he had felt at Kono's call.

"Is that Steve? Is he ok?" Kono asked, having heard Steve's question.

"He's not doing so hot." Danny said, swallowing against the lump in his throat. "He's got a broken arm, more than likely some broken ribs, and he said his head hurts the worst."

"Tell Kono 't's dark down 'ere, so she has t' get you out." Steve said, pulling his hand out of Danny's and grabbing at his sleeve.

Danny frowned, not understanding what Steve meant.

"Tell 'er." Steve repeated, eyebrows furrowing when he didn't hear Danny repeat his message.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell her." Danny assured the SEAL, catching his waving arm.

"Can you tell me where you guys are, roughly?" Kono asked, returning to the phone after giving Chin and Lou the info she had on Steve's injuries.

"We were almost at the south stairwell door on the bottom floor." Danny said.

"Tell 'er." Steve said, trying to wave his arm around again.

"What's Steve saying?" Kono asked.

"He wants me to tell you that it's dark down here, so you have to get us out." Danny said.

"No, you. She 'as to get you ou'."

"So you have to get me out." Danny amended.

"We'll get you both out." Kono said, confused by the odd message.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again to all those who followed, favorited, or reviewed. You guys are all superb!**

 **Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's not as long, I ran into a slight roadblock and didn't know what to do.**

 **Also, just a heads up, unless I get hit with a flash of inspiration, the next chapter might not be for a few days.**

"What is it?" Chin asked, looking back at his cousin.

"Danny said that Steve told him to tell me that it's dark down there so we have to get him out." Kono answered.

"What does that matter? Steve isn't afraid of the dark or anything." Chin said, puzzled.

"No, not Steve, Danny. Steve said it's dark down there so we have to get _Danny_ out." Kono said.

Chin just met his cousin's perplexed gaze, as confused as her.

He was about to ask what that meant, when Lou called him over.

"What is it?" Chin asked, arriving at Lou's side.

"We got lucky. There's pretty much a clear path down to them." Lou answered, a relieved smile on his face.

"What's the catch?" Chin asked.

Lou sighed. "There's some debris in the way of the path, so one of us will have to go down and remove it, so the harness and get down to our boys."

"Did you tell 'er?" Steve asked, squeezing Danny's hand. "Danno, di' you tell 'er?"

"Yes, I told her." Danny said, more worried than ever. Steve should have heard him pass on the message.

Steve sighed, turning his head into Danny's chest.

Danny absently ran his fingers through Steve's hair, having put his phone on speaker and placed it on a chunk of concrete beside them.

"We 'hould get Grace an' Jesse a dog." Steve said suddenly.

"What?" Danny said.

"A dog. They've bee' askin' for one." Steve repeated, turning his face up so Danny could hear him better.

"When were they asking? They never said anything to me."

"Abou' a wee' ago." Steve said. "They sai' they wante' to surprise you." His brow furrowed in confusion. "Wa' I suppose' to tell you tha'?"

Danny's panic grew again, and he tried to calm himself by continuing the conversation.

"What kind of dog?"

"Jesse wante' a german shep'rd. Grace wa' leanin' more tow'rd' husky." Steve said, still puzzled over whether or not he was supposed to tell Danno.

"What if we compromised and got a mix?" Danny asked, rubbing Steve's forehead with his thumb again.

"Danny, you still there?" Kono asked, interrupting before Steve could answer.

"Yeah, we're still here."

"Ok. I've got good news." Kono said. "Turns out we have a pretty clear path down to you guys, so you'll be outta there real soon."

"What's the catch?" Danny asked, causing a humourous exhale from Kono. "And what's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just, Chin asked the same thing." Kono said. "The catch is, one of us has to go down and clear the few bits of debris in the way."

Danny frowned at Steve, who had his face pressed back against Danny's chest. "You'll be careful?" He asked.

"Of course." Kono replied, a little surprised by Danny's worry, although she really shouldn't have been.

"Ok." Danny said, trying not to let this new worry add to his already too-high levels of panic.

About 7 minutes later, Kono was all suited up and ready to head down the shaft. She got fitted with a harness, a hard hat, a miners lantern, and a belt carrying all the tools she might need to clear the debris.

Now, she stood on her tiptoes, slowly being lifted by the winch, and maneuvered over the opening of the vertical path to her teammates. Giving a thumbs up, she grabbed onto the cable as she began to descend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks a bunch to all who read, reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story. I was planning on uploading this last night, but my dad turned my internet off, so I had to wait till today.**

 **I didn't plan on this story being so long, but now I think it's gonna be a pretty long one. Oh well. You guys seem to like it alright.**

 **I apologize ahead of time if this chapter isn't as long as the others. I hope you guys still enjoy it.**

 **Anywho, let's get back to our favorite team.**

"Just a little longer, babe." Danny murmured, brushing Steve's hair back. "Just a little longer."

Steve mumbled something unintelligible against Danny's shirt, and tightened his grip on the blond detective's hand.

"What was that?" Danny asked, leaning back a little to look into Steve's face.

"You go firs'. Ge' out of 'he dar'. I'll be righ' behin' you." Steve repeated, then tried to pull Danny closer again.

"Babe-"

"You firs'. Or I don' go."

"Fine." Danny said, leaning down and kissing the top of Steve's head gently.

Kono radioed up, informing the workers above that the last of the debris had been cleared, and told them to lower her the rest of the way down.

"Kono, we can't do that. We can't risk you being trapped down there too." Chin said into the radio.

"Chin, Danny might need help getting Steve into the harness. I'll be fine." She replied. "Please, cuz."

Chin sighed. He couldn't deny her. Hell, he wanted to be down there helping their friends too. "Fine, but be careful."

"I will." Kono said.

Moments later, she was unclipping the harness, feet on somewhat stable ground.

"Danny!" She called, turning the brightness up on her head lamp.

"Over here!" Danny called back, not too far away.

Kono scurried over to him, crouching down beside her two Ohana. She couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her at the sight of Steve. At first she didn't even think he was still breathing, but then saw the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"I smell wa'erme'on..." Steve mumbled shifting against Danny.

Danny released a breathless chuckle.

Kono couldn't help the small smile that spread across her face. Surely he couldn't be so bad off, could he? He was awake and talking, and seemed aware of things around him.

"That would be my fault, boss." Kono said. "I got a new type of shampoo last night."

"'t's nice." Steve said, shifting his head towards her.

"Thanks, boss." Kono said. "How about we get you outta here?"

"Dan'o firs'." Steve said, as forcefully as he could.

Kono glanced at Danny, as if checking for his agreement.

The blond detective shrugged. He didn't want to go ahead of Steve, but if it got him to cooperate, he figured he could. And now that Kono was here, he was more alright with the idea. At least Steve wouldn't be alone down here.

"Ok." Kono said. "You guys ready to get out of here?"

"Totally." Danny said. "We've gotta go look at dogs. Right, babe?" He brushed his hand against Steve's hair again.

Steve nodded once, his head still resting against Danny's chest.

"Dogs?" Kono asked, helping Danny shift Steve, so he could stand up and stretch before getting Steve up.

"Yeah. Steve said the girls were asking for one." Danny replied.

"Oh, cool. I can't wait to see the one you guys get." Kono said. "Have they decided on a name yet?"

"I don't think they've even decided on a breed yet."

"Jesse sai' germa' shep'erd. Grace want' hus'y." Steve said, trying to push himself up.

"Woah, babe." Danny murmured, catching the SEAL's arm, and steadying him.

"So, they haven't agreed on a type yet?" Kono asked as she carefully took Steve's other arm.

"Ma'be we ge' two." Steve said, breathless.

Danny huffed out a surprised laugh.

Kono grinned. "You don't agree with that?"

"I don't know what I agree with right now." Danny said.

Kono laughed. "You ready to get on your feet, boss?" She asked.

Steve took a deep, wavering breath, before nodding.

"On three." Danny said. "One."

Kono and Danny adjusted the grip on Steve's arms, Kono careful not to jar the broken arm too much.

"Two."

Steve took another deep breath, preparing for pain.

"Three."

Working together, they managed to pull Steve to his feet. At first, it didn't seem like he'd be able to stay upright. As he wobbled, his right hand tightened around Danny's forearm, causing the detective to grimace.

"We got you, babe." Danny said, working with Kono to steady the wavering SEAL.

Steve leaned his head on Danny's shoulder, closing his eyes. "Dizzy..." He muttered.

"I know." Danny said, sympathetically. "It's only a few feet to out ride, though."

The SEAL sighed against his partner's shoulder, but nodded.

"You ready?" Kono asked, uncertainly.

"Yeah. Let's go." Danny said, wrapping one arm around Steve's waist, while he pulled the injured man's right arm over his shoulder.

With Steve leaning heavily on Danny, the trip made their way to the lift.

"Still want me to go first?" Danny asked, looking at Steve's pale face.

Breathing heavily, face tight with pain, Steve nodded.

Danny sighed. Why did Steve have to be so stubborn?

After switching places with Kono, Danny buckled himself into the harness and Kono radioed up for them to start lifting.

Danny was more than halfway up, when Steve muttered, "Gonn' be sick..."

Kono barely had time to shift out of the way, before the dark haired man doubled over and threw up again. She rubbed his back, glancing up to see if the harness was on it's way back down.


	7. Chapter 7

**Two chapters in one day, yay!**

Reaching the lip of the hole, Danny felt hands grabbing his shoulders and tugging him the rest of the way out.

"We didn't think you'd be first." Chin said, clapping the man on the shoulder. "I thought you'd force Steve into the harness."

"He said he wouldn't go, if I didn't go first." Danny said, worry for his partner evident in his tone.

"Alright. The harness is on it's way back down." Lou said, placing a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Glad to see you're in one piece."

"Me too." Danny said, stepping away from the edge of the hole, and looking down it worriedly.

"Ok, here's the lift." Kono said, patting Steve's back again. "You ready?"

Steve nodded weakly, eyes still closed. After throwing up, he hadn't quite been able to stand up straight, and now stood slightly hunched over, favouring his right side.

Kono guided him to the harness and helped him put it on. After double checking all the straps, she radioed up for the team above to pull her injured friend up to safety.

As he began to rise, Steve clutched tightly at the cable, a wave of dizziness and nausea hitting him full force.

Kono stepped back, hoping her boss wouldn't throw up again.

Steve felt like he was going to fall, and found himself starting to panic. He tried to get it under control, but it was so hard. He hurt everywhere, and the flimsy harness was digging into his hurt side. His head spun and his stomach flipped uncomfortably. He wanted off of this thing. He wanted _off._

He clenched his hand harder around the cable, leaning his head against it to try and fight the overwhelming dizziness and nausea.

 _Dogs. They were going to get dogs. Danny acted like he wasn't sure about it, but Steve knew he wanted a dog as much as their girls did. Steve figured he could probably convince Danny to get two dogs, one for each of their precious children._

"Steve." _He heard his name, but it sounded muted, far away._ "Hey, babe? You ok?"

' _I hurt. It hurts everywhere. Make it stop.'_ He tried to say, but was pretty sure he didn't.

"Off..." Steve mumbled, eyes still closed, hand still clenched around the cable, as if clutching onto life itself. His face was even paler in the light, with a tinge of green.

"Ge' m'off."

Danny gently shook Steve's shoulder. "Steve, babe. You're gonna be ok." Danny said quietly, squeezing the man's shoulder slightly.

"You heard him, get him off." Danny said to the workers, voice barely controlled.

Steve didn't want to open his eyes. They hurt, just like the rest of him. But he knew he had too, if only to look at Danny and reassure him that he was fine. Well, mostly fine. Okay, reassure him that he was still alive.

"Babe, hey, babe." Danny said. He had hold of Steve's hand again, and he was walking beside the backboard that Steve was laying on, as the paramedics carried him away from the rubble.

Steve squeezed Danny's hand, acknowledging that he had heard him.

"You're gonna be fine. You hear? You'll be fine."

They were at the ambulance now, and the paramedics were placing the backboard onto the actual stretcher. They set to work, first putting in an IV of pain killers and saline, to keep him hydrated.

The whole time the paramedics worked to stabilize the superSEAL, Danny talked to him quietly, keeping him distracted.

Twenty minutes later, Steve was being loaded into the back of the ambulance, Danny right beside him, never letting go of his hand. One of the paramedics climbed in after them, while the other went around to the cab and started up the vehicle.

Steve shifted, turning his head towards Danny, as the ambulance took off, heading for the nearest hospital.

"Hey, babe. Deja'vu, huh?" Danny asked, chuckling softly.

"E'cept opp'site." Steve rumbled, blinking open his eyes.

He blinked again, and again, and again.

"Danno." He said, panic clear in his voice. "Dan'o, I can't see!"


	8. Chapter 8

Danny's eyes widened as he tightened his grip on Steve's hand. He looked at the paramedic, who had frowned.

"Ed, hurry up. The Commander says he can't see."

"Roger."

The ambulance picked up speed.

"Why can't he see?" Danny asked, panic spiking through his own chest. "It's from the head injury, right? But he's had concussions before, and he could always see still!"

"Detective, calm down."

"Calm down?! He can't see!"

"Calm down!" The paramedic said sternly. "All your doing is freaking him out more."

Danny forced himself to take some deep breaths. She was right, panicking wouldn't do anything, except worry Steve more.

"Dan'o!" Steve practically whimpered.

"Shhh..." Danny murmured. "It's ok. It's ok." He leaned down and kissed Steve's forehead before resting his own forehead against Steve's. "It's ok."

Gently, he rubbed his thumb over Steve's knuckles, trying to soothe the SEAL.

"What do we got?" Alyssa called, pulling open the back of the ambulance as it came to a stop.

"Male, was in a building as it collapsed. Broken arm, likely broken ribs on the right side, possible internal bleeding. He's got a bad head wound, and says he can't see. Pupils were unresponsive." The female paramedic replied, climbing out and pulling the stretcher out after her, Danny sticking close.

"How long was he trapped?" Alyssa asked, pulling out her penlight and flashing it in Steve's eyes.

"We were down there for about four hours." Danny said.

"You were with him?"

Danny nodded. "The whole time, until he made me go up first."

"Did he throw up or lose consciousness at all?"

"Yeah. He threw up twice, once when we were alone, and our teammate said he threw up again when I was being lifted out. He passed out after he threw up the first time."

"Alright, let's go." Alyssa called, joggign along beside the stretcher as they wheeled it in. They passed right through the emergency room, and into a private examination room.

At one point, as they entered the room, Danny's hand had been pulled from Steve's, causing the SEAL to cry out.

"Dan'o! Whe'e's Dan'o?!"

"Right here, babe." Danny said, catching Steve's hand again, and squeezing in beside him.

Steve visibly relaxed as Danny squeezed his hand.

"Commander, can you tell me where it hurts the most?" Alyssa asked, checking pulse as a nurse wrapped a blood pressure cuff around his bicep.

"M'head. An' m'side. An' m'arm." Steve replied.

"Ok." Alyssa flashed her penlight in his eyes again, checking for any kind of response. Getting none, she frowned.

"We'll need a head CT, an X-ray of the arm and abdomen, as well as an ultrasound." Alyssa said to the room. "Commander, we're getting you some better painkillers before you're taken to get that CT, okay?"

Steve nodded slightly, gripping Danny's hand tightly.

"Sir, can I speak to you outside?" Alyssa asked, looking at Danny.

"Don' go." Steve said, gripping Danny's hand tighter.

"I'll be right back, babe. I'm just gonna step into the hall, ok?" Danny said gently.

Steve hesitated before slowly nodding and releasing Danny's hand.

Danny stepped into the hall after the female doctor.

"Sir, I need to know everything about how he acted down there. When he lost consciousness; how long he was out; if he seemed confused when he woke up; if he ever seemed confused as to where he was, or what time it was. Anything and everything."

"He passed out about and hour in, and was only out for about ten minutes. He didn't seem particularly confused. He knew we were trapped and remembered what we had been talking about. He never repeated what he said, as if he had forgotten saying it. The only time he really seemed confused, was when he brought up getting a dog."

"A dog?"

"Yeah. Our daughters apparently asked him for a dog, and he wasn't sure if he was supposed to tell me."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"Well, he was hit in the head a few times yesterday. We went to Queens and had him checked out, but he was cleared."

"He had a previous head injury, before the collapse?"

Danny nodded, mouth tight with worry.

Alyssa frowned, more concerned than ever about her patient's head injury.

"OK. Anything else? Did he say anything that seemed out of place, or anything like that?"

"Well, he did seem kind of out of it for a while, after he woke up. Sometimes, he'd seem like he was perfectly aware of everything happening around him, but at other times, he seemed completely confused. When Kono came down to help, I don't think he really realized she was there until she answered his question."

"What was the question?" The doctor asked.

"Well, it was really a question. He said he could smell watermelon, and he sounded puzzled by it, so Kono told him it was her shampoo."

"Ok." Alyssa said, nodding. "You can go back in now, sir."

"Danny."

"Pardon?"

"My name's Danny. And he's Steve." Danny said, pointing into the room.

"Alright, Danny. You can head back in." Alyssa repeated with a smile. "But, if I may ask, what is your relation to the Commander?"

"He's my partner, both at work and at home." Danny answered before opening the door and stepping inside. Taking up his place at Steve's side again, he entwined his fingers with his partner's, and kissed the man's head.

"Wel'ome bac'." Steve mumbled, sounding half asleep.

"Did they give you drugs?" Danny asked, smiling slightly.

Steve nodded. "A w'ole bun'h."

"That's good then. Can't feel any pain, right?"

"M'head feel' li'e it's floa'ing." Steve muttered, flopping it onto it's side to face Danny.

"What about the rest of you?"

"Can' 'ell." Steve replied, grinning lazily.

Before Danny could say anything in response, a nurse came in and told him they had to take Steve up to CT now.

"Can I come with him?" Danny asked.

"Sorry, sir, but you'll have to wait here." The nurse answered, ready to pull Steve's gurney out into the hall.

"Ok." Danny said, hesitantly. Leaning down, he kissed Steve's head again. "Babe, they've got to take you for a CT scan, but I'll be here when you get back, 'kay?"

"Ag'in?" Steve said, brow furrowing in confusion. "I jus' ha' one."

"That was yesterday, babe. You hit your head again, so you'll have to get another scan."

"Don' wan'a." Steve said, frowning.

"Maybe if you weren't such a klutz, you wouldn't have to. But since you are a klutz, you'll have to put up with constant head CT's."

Steve sighed dramatically. "Okayyy."

Danny smiled adoringly. After kissing Steve's head again, he nodded to the nurse to take him.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny had paced the room multiple times already, and was just starting another round, when his phone rang. He frowned, not remembering putting it back in his pocket.

After a few rings, he shook his head and pulled it out, hitting the answer button.

"Williams." He said.

"Hey, Danny. How're you doing?" Chin asked.

"I'm fine." Danny replied.

"You sound like you've been pacing."

"How can I sound like I've been pacing?"

"I don't really know how to explain it, but you do."

"Fine, I'm _mostly_ fine." Danny said, rolling his eyes.

"How's Steve?"

"He..." Danny swallowed against the sudden lump in his throat. "He can't see. They took him for a head CT."

Chin had fallen silent, not sure what to say to that. Finally, he asked, "Do they know what's wrong yet?"

Danny shook his head, then caught himself and answered. "No. Or, they haven't told me anything yet."

"He'll be fine." Chin said, but he sounded worried.

"Yeah..." Danny muttered.

"We'll be there in about a half hour." Chin said. "Do you want us to bring anything?"

"A change of clothes would be nice." Danny said. "And if you could pick up Grace and Jesse, that'd be awesome."

"Sure." Chin said. "See you soon."

"See you." Danny said, hanging up. Stuffing his phone back in his pocket, he began pacing again.

His pacing was short-lived though, as a few minutes later, the nurse returned with Steve in tow. Danny stepped up to the gurney as the nurse, pushed it to a stop. He wrapped his hand around Steve's unhurt one, but before he could voice any of his questions, the doctor came in.

Alyssa pushed open the door, the Commander's chart in her hand. She looked up to find her patient's partner-Danny-watching her.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Danny asked, worry contorting his features.

"It's too soon to tell whether his sight will return, but other than that, he'll be fine." Alyssa replied, coming to a stop on the opposite of the bed from Danny.

"The CT showed that he's got some swelling in his brain, and that part of the swelling it pressing against his visual cotrex, compressing the nerves. That's what caused the blindness." She rested the chart on the rail of the bed, glancing over the notes. "He may be disoriented or confused for a while, and it's more than likely that the dizziness will stick around, even after the swelling goes down. Nausea is another thing that will be persistent, so we'll need to keep an eye on his appetite."

Danny looked down at his superSEAL, trying to keep himself under control.

"His arm has been set, and we're just waiting for a spot in Orthopedics, to get a cast. I'm glad to say there was actually no internal bleeding, and his ribs have been set, so there's no need for surgery."

"What about his sight?" Danny asked quietly, glancing up at the doctor.

"Well, we're not quite sure about that. It could last only a few days, or it could last months, or it could be permanent. We'll have to wait and see, so to speak." Alyssa answered, sympathetically.

Danny took a few shaky breaths, before nodding. "Thanks." He said.

Alyssa nodded before heading out of the room.

Danny had his hands wrapped around Steve's right one, and his chin rested on the little bundle of hands. Anxiously, he rubbed his thumbs over Steve's knuckles.

"You'll be ok, babe. I know you will." He murmured, kissing his hand.

"Dan'o," Steve mumbled.

"Yeah? What is it, babe?" Danny asked, raising his head and looking at Steve's face.

"Lov' 'ou."

Danny breathed out a chuckle. "Love you too, babe." He pecked Steve lightly on the lips, causing Steve to grin slightly before falling back asleep.

Grace and Jesse were sitting on the couch, watching a movie. They had agreed to stay up and wait for Danno and Sealio to get home, and were now trying not to worry. It was late, and they were still not back. Not that that hadn't happened before, but usually one or both of them would call to tell the girls they would be late. They had yet to receive a call.

Without really realizing it, they had grabbed onto each others hands, needing something secure, something rock solid.

About halfway through a movie they were not quite paying attention to, there was a knock at the door.

Glancing at each other nervously, they hesitated. The knocking stopped for a second, but then started up again.

Jesse, mouthed 'hide' to Grace, heading for the door. Waiting to make sure Grace was hidden, Jesse pulled open the door, releasing a relieved breath when she saw who it was.

The relief was short-lived, however, when Jesse got a good look at her Uncle Chin's face.

"Grace!" She called. "It's Uncle Chin."

Grace was at Jesse's side in mere seconds.

"What happened?" Jesse asked.


	10. Chapter 10

The girls sat in the backseat of Kono's vehicle, hands clasped again, but each was staring out their own window. Kono was driving, Chin in the passenger seat.

Lou was in his own vehicle, following behind them.

As Chin and Kono told the girls about what had happened, Lou had gone upstairs and grabbed a change of clothes for Danny.

Jesse absently tapped the fingers of her right hand on her knee.

Kono glanced at the kids in the rearview mirror, again. It was almost unnerving seeing them so quiet, while they were awake. Slowing to a stop at a traffic light, she glanced over at Chin, sharing a look of concern with the man.

They had told the girls about the explosion, and how Steve had been taken to the hospital, and how Danny had barely left his side. What they hadn't told them, was how bad Steve was hurt, or that he couldn't see.

As the light changed again, Kono cast another quick glance at her nieces before pulling back into traffic.

Danny jerked awake, confused for a moment as to where he was. That moment was very short, however, as the memories of the past day flooded back into the front of his mind.

Sighing, he rubbed his hands across his face.

It took him a moment to realize that something had woken him. Looking around, puzzled, he tried to figure out what it was that had disturbed his slumber. Not that he had meant to fall asleep in the first place.

He quickly realized what it was that had awakened him. Steve was shifting in his sleep, but not in a good way. It seemed like he was having a nightmare.

Danny sat up straighter and caught up Steve's hand.

"Babe, hey. Wake up." He said, shaking Steve's shoulder gently. "Babe, it's ok. You're safe. We're both safe. Babe, wake up!"

Steve jerked awake, but he didn't swing out at Danny, for which the blond man was extremely grateful.

"Wha' happ'n'd?" The SEAL asked groggily.

"You were having a nightmare, superSEAL." Danny said. "You ok?"

"Y-yea'." Steve mumbled, relaxing back into the stack of pillows behind him.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Steve didn't answer, and Danny was just beginning to think he had dozed off again, when he spoke.

"I dreamt Jesse and Gracie wer' trap'ed dow' the'e, ins'ead of us." Steve said. "An' we coul'n't get to 'hem."

"Oh, babe. I'm sorry." Danny said, kissing the back of Steve's hand. "But you don't have to worry. Jesse and Gracie are fine. They're on their way here now."

"Here?"

"Yep. Chin, Kono and Lou went to pick them up."

"They're ok?" Steve asked, needing to be reassured.

"Yes. They're fine."

Steve released a breath, seeming more at ease now.

Before Danny could say anything else, there was a soft knock at the door. He was just looking up, when Grace and Jesse came running in, both wrapping their arms around Danny in relief.

Danny wrapped an arm around each of them, leaning down and kissing the tops of their heads.

Jesse slithered out of his embrace, and carefully climbed onto the chair beside the bed, leaning her hands on the bed. She was extremely careful not to bump Steve as she leaned over him and stared into his face.

Danny mouthed 'thank you' to Chin, Kono and Lou, who were standing by the door.

All three of them nodded.

Danny turned back to Steve, lifting Grace into his arms.

"Danno, is Sealio gonna be ok?" Grace asked, looking at Danny with a gaze full of worry and fear.

"M'fine." Steve said, moving his hand to reach out for them, when it brushed against Jesse's arm. He wrapped his hand around her wrist, flashing them all a grin.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked, watching Steve with a scrutinizing eye.

"Nothing'r wrong." Steve said, putting extra effort into pronouncing his words clearly.

"Sealio, don't lie." Jesse scolded. "I'm not allowed to lie, so you aren't either. Now, what's wrong? What'd you hurt?"

Danny breathed out a chuckle. Sometimes, Jesse could be just as stubborn as her father.

Steve, actually looking reprimanded, slowly answered. "I broke my arm, and some of my ribs."

"And?" Jesse said, raising an eyebrow.

"And, I hit my head."

"Again?!" Jesse said, exasperated. She sighed, leaning back in the chair. "What are we gonna do with you?"

Danny would have laughed, but he was waiting for Steve to tell the girls the rest of it.

In the doorway, Chin, Kono and Lou decided they would go the the cafeteria and grab some coffee and food.

"Danno, what is it?" Grace asked, her worry picking up again.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Danny looked into Grace's face, and then Jesse's.

"SuperSEAL left something out."

Jesse frowned, throwing a concerned look at her father. "What?"

"When he hit his head, it probably would have been fine, except his head wasn't healed from the hits he took yesterday. Having that extra smack in the head, caused his brain to swell a bit, and that swelling it affecting SuperSEAL's eyesight." Danny explained.

Grace still looked confused, but Jesse had figured it out.

"Sealio can't see." She said, face falling.

Grace's eyes widened as she looked from Jesse, to Steve, and finally back to Danny.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry for the super short chapter, I just thought I'd upload something for you guys. I hope you all like it, and I'll try and update again soon.**_

Chin led the way back to Steve's room, and knocked quietly on the doorframe to get Danny's attention.

Danny glanced over to the door, waving a hand for them to come in. As Kono, Lou and Chin entered the room, Danny held a finger in front of his lips, pointing at the two girls, and then Steve.

Jesse had climbed up onto the bed and curled up against Steve, while Grace had stayed in Danny's lap. All three of them were asleep.

Grinning, Lou held out a cup of coffee for Danny, who took it gratefully.

"How's he doing?" Chin asked, waving a hand in Steve's direction.

Danny was just about to reply, when Steve spoke up.

"He's fine." The SEAL said, not opening his eyes. "It's not like this is the first time I've been in the hospital." He added, smiling slightly.

Danny rolled his eyes. "We're still waiting to get his arm in a cast."

"And then we can go home." Steve said, hopefully.

"Maybe." Danny said, switching his coffee to his right hand, and laying his right hand on top of Steve's right hand, beside Jesse. "We have to see what the doctor says."

Steve sighed, but nodded. "You guys bring me any coffee?" He asked, only half-joking.

"Nope." Kono said.

"Wow." Steve said, sarcastically. "Thanks."

"No problem, boss." Kono said with a smirk.

There was a soft knock at the door, followed by the appearance of the doctor. "Looks like you're feeling better, Commander." She said, smiling at them.

"Yep. Ready to get out of here and go home." Steve said.

Chuckling, Alyssa jotted something down on Steve's charts, before hanging the clipboard on the foot of the bed.

"We'll see." She said, pulling out a penlight and checking his eyes for any sign of a reaction. After getting none, she continued with her exam. She took the SEAL's temperature and pulse. She checked his side, as well as the head injury. Lastly, she looked over his broken arm.

"I'm glad to say the swelling of your arm has gone down a bit, and that we'll get you in to see Orthopedics in the morning. You're not running a fever, which is good." Alyssa said, writing her findings in Steve's chart. "After we get a cast on that arm, you'll go in for another CT, just to check the swelling in your brain."

"When can I go home?" Steve asked, managing to keep his voice neutral.

"If your head is better, and there are no complications, you might be able to leave tomorrow evening. But, you'll have to promise me a few things."

"What?" Steve said.

"You need to take it easy for the next few weeks. That means no strenuous activity. No running, no swimming, no triathlons." The doctor said, smiling slightly.

Steve nodded.

"You need plenty of rest if you're to heal completely." She continued. "I'll give you a guide cane when you check out, and I insist you use it, unless you have someone who is willing to guide you around, and is proficient at pointing out steps and kerbs." Looking around at the gathered people, she added, "I doubt you'll be low on people to guide you though."

"Sealio is never low on people." Jesse mumbled, only half awake. "Sealio's a people person."

Danny, Chin, Lou, Kono and Steve all laughed, causing the doctor to smile, and Jesse to look around at them all in confusion.

"He is, and you all know it." Jesse said, starting to pout.

"Yes." Danny said, chuckling. "He's a gooey marshmallow."

Steve blushed slightly as he squeezed Danny's hand. Danny, smirking, lifted up Steve's hand and kissed his knuckles.

"I think we should let you guys get some rest." Lou said.

"Yes." Chin said. "We'll stop by tomorrow."

"See you guys later." Kono added.

"Seeya." Danny said, waving a hand as they headed for the door.

"Talk to you tomorrow." Steve said.

"'Night." Jesse mumbled, already falling back asleep beside Steve.


	12. Chapter 12

**Once again, a huge thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and/or followed. You all rock.**

 **Sorry it took so long to get this updated, I kept getting distracted by other things, such as writing with my friends, and watching the Hobbit movies. :3**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 12, I hope you all enjoy it.**

Danny was awakened by Grace shaking his shoulder.

"Danno, the doctor wants to talk to you." She said, shaking his shoulder again.

He sat up straighter, regretting falling asleep in the chair.

"Morning, sir." A youngish looking man said. "I'm Doctor Keith Nekcam. I'm here to check on the Commander before he's brought up to Orthopedics."

Danny rolled his head from side to side, trying to get the kinks out. "Morning." He said. "Where's the other doc?"

"Doctor Nevaeh? She went home." Keith said.

"Oh, right." Danny said, yawning.

Jesse, was had been awake for a while, and was still laying beside Steve, sat up and said, "Sorry, Doctor Nekcam. Danno's not a morning person."

Keith grinned. "And you are?"

Jesse nodded. "I get it from Sealio."

"I see." Keith chuckled. "And what do you do in the morning?"

"Well, Sealio likes to either go for a run, or a swim. I usually make breakfast, and then go down to the beach." Jesse answered.

"She makes extraordinary pancakes and smoothies." Steve said, reaching up and tugging on Jesse's braid gently.

"Really?" Keith asked. "Maybe I'll have to crash your place one morning to try them."

Jesse rolled her eyes, but she was blushing slightly.

Keith grinned, and continued with his small talk as he flashed a penlight in Steve's eyes, checked pulse, and carefully felt along his injured side. He jotted down the information from his exam and off the machines Steve was attached too.

"Ok, time to get a cast." The doctor said. He waved to a nurse at the door, who came up and got Steve into a wheelchair.

As the nurse wheeled Steve out of the room and down the hall, Danny stood up and stretched. He looked down at his girls. Jesse was watching the door, while Grace watched him.

"Let's go get something to eat." He said. "After I change." He added, looking down at his dust-covered clothes.

"Any preference on the color of your cast?" Keith asked, walking beside the wheelchair Steve was sitting in, on their way to get the CT scan done.

"Not really." Steve replied.

"Alrighty then." The doctor said.

Danny was now changed into clean clothes-a pale purple-striped button up shirt, and navy blue dress pants-and was standing in line in the cafeteria. Grace and Jesse had chosen a table, and were quietly chatting with each other while they waited for Danny to get their breakfast.

Finally, after almost ten minutes of waiting for him, Danny arrived at their table with a tray of food. He had three plates with eggs, sausage, and toast, as well as two apples and a banana. He passed a plate to each of his girls, each plate accompanied by an apple.

"When can we go home?" Grace asked, fork hovering above her plate.

"As soon as the doctor says SuperSEAL is allowed to leave the hospital." Danny replied.

"Ok." Grace said. "Do you know when that is?"

"Well, I think SuperSEAL can come home, as soon as the swelling in his brain goes down a bit." Danny replied. "But, he has to rest. Nothing strenuous. No activity."

Jesse nodded as Grace said 'ok'.

Steve had been exceptionally well-behaved during the head CT, but was now becoming restless. He could hardly sit still while he got his cast put on.

"Alright, Commander. We're all done." Keith said good-naturedly.

"I can leave now, right?" Steve asked.

"Not quite yet, Commander. Let's wait to see the results of your scan."

Steve sighed, but nodded.

Danny and the girls returned to Steve's room, as Steve was being helped back into bed.

"Just in time, Commander." Keith said, patting his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Looks like your company has returned."

Steve lifted his head towards the door, eyes widening slightly, before a grin broke out on his face.

Jesse dashed over, stopping beside the bed. She giggled.

"What?" Steve asked.

"I like the cast, Sealio." She said, giggling again.

"What?" Steve asked again, his face scrunching up in puzzlement.

Danny followed Grace, as she too dashed over to Steve's side. Danny grinned, while Grace joined in Jesse's laughter.

"It's very fashionable." Danny said.

"What is it?" Steve asked, starting to sound pouty.

"Sealio, it's really very cool. It's blue, green and purple, going in a spiral around your arm." Jesse explained.

"Really?"

"Oh yes, Sealio. It's the coolest cast I've ever seen." Grace said.

Steve grinned, relaxing back into his pillows. "I see."

"Gooey chocolate chip cookie." Danny murmured, leaning down from the other side of the bed, and kissing Steve's forehead.

Keith left the room, promising to return in about an hour, a grin plastered on his face.

An hour and a half had passed, and the doctor had yet to return.

Chin, Kono and Lou had dropped by about twenty minutes after the doctor had left, and had left about ten minutes ago, with the promise to come see them again soon.

Grace and Jesse were in the middle of recounting the movie they had been watching before Chin, Kono and Lou had come to pick them up, when Keith returned.

"Sorry about that, I was called away on urgent business." Keith said, smiling apologetically. "Good news though, the results of your scan are back, and the swelling has gone down quite a bit, so you can go home."

"Really?" Steve asked, perking up some.

"Yes, as long as you follow instructions. I believe Doctor Nevaeh gave you some guidelines, and instructions?" Dr. Nekcam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Steve said. "No strenuous activity, lots of rest, use the guide cane."

"And try not to hit your head again." Keith added.

Steve nodded, eager to go home.

"Alright." Keith looked to Danny. "I'll get the signout papers ready, if you'll meet me at the nurse's station."

Danny stood up and followed the doctor into the hall. While he went to get the papers, Danny stood by the nurse's station. He didn't have long to wait though, barely five minutes had passed when Dr. Nekcam returned.

It took him a few minutes to get the sheets signed, and then he headed back to the room, to find Steve sitting on the edge of the bed, a guide cane in one hand. He was dressed and ready to go.

Danny grinned. "Alright, we're going home."


	13. Chapter 13

_**I'm sorry for the super duper crazy long wait for this update. I was kinda busy until now with many things, and I couldn't think of how to continue from where i last left off.**_

 _ **This chapter is rather short, but hopefully I'll more to update within the next few days.**_

 _ **Thanks for all the faves, follows and comments, as well as thanks to all who viewed this story. You all rock. :3**_

 _ **About a week later.**_

Steve was pretending that his head did not hurt. He thought he was getting pretty good at it too. Until 'the incident'.

In the week since they had been home, Steve had gotten very good at navigating around their house. So good, in fact, that he didn't need anyone's help to get around anymore, not in the house, or the backyard. Which is why it came as quite the surprise to everyone when he fell down the stairs.

He didn't slip on anything, or trip over anything. The landing was clear.

He had his right hand on the railing, and his left lightly brushing against the wall. He put one foot down onto the topmost step, and as he was moving to step down to the next one, the headache he had been stubbornly ignoring the whole day suddenly surged to an agonizing high.

He lost all bearing as dizziness overwhelmed him. Nausea stabbed at his stomach viciously. His head felt like it was about to burst.

As he felt himself beginning to fall, he reached desperately for the railing, trying to stop his descent. His fingers skimmed the edge, and then he hit the stairs, hard.

Danny was in the kitchen, making BLT sandwiches for lunch. He could hear someone walking around upstairs, and figured it was Steve on his way down. He paused a moment, waiting for the comforting sound of his partner descending the stairs. He had just started spreading the mayo on the sandwiches, and was just reaching to dip his knife back in the jar, when the first thud happened. He jumped, and, dropping the knife on the counter, dashed into the hall, his throat constricting in panic.

"Steve!" Danny called. He was at the stairs in seconds, swallowing thickly when he saw Steve slumped at the bottom.

He glanced up when he heard movement on the stairs.

"Dad!" Jesse exclaimed, dashing down the stairs.

"Don't touch him, Jesse!" Danny said, stopping her with a hand against her shoulder. "Grace get your phone and call Chin. Jesse, go get me the house phone." When she didn't move, he added, "Now, Jesse!"

Jesse stood up and ran off to get the phone, while Grace dashed back up the stairs to her room. They both made it back to the bottom of the stairs around the same time, GRace on the phone with Chin, Jesse with the house phone.

"Grace, tell Chin to come pick you and Jesse up. Jesse, pass me the phone." Danny said. As he took the phone from Jesse, he was mildly surprised to see his hands were steady.

The ambulance arrived before Chin did. Danny stood beside his girls while the paramedics stabilized Steve, and, once they had loaded Steve onto the stretcher, he crouched beside His girls.

"Stay here. Wait for Chin. I'll call him on the way and tell him what's going on. ANd I'll call you guys as soon as I know what happened, ok?" Danny said, a hand on each girl's shoulder.

"Can't we come with you, Danno?" Grace asked.

"No, you have to stay here. I'll come get you when I can."

Grace and Jesse nodded reluctantly.

Steve felt trapped. He felt like he was stuck in a cage.

No, that wasn't right.

He felt like he was stuck underwater. He felt like he couldn't breath. And his head, man his head. His head felt too full. His head felt like it was about to blow. It felt like it was on fire, and yet also felt like it was encompassed in ice.

He wanted to wake up, even though he didn't know he was unconscious. Well, not all of him did. A part of him knew he had to be asleep, although he didn't know why.

He was vaguely aware of someone, no, multiple someones, talking above and around him, and he forcefully opened his eyes. Not that that made any difference. He still couldn't see.

"Danno?" He murmured before clearing his throat. He couldn't help the moan that slipped past his lips. "What happ'ned?"

"Well, you clutz, you fell down the stairs." Danny replied. He picked up Steve's hand and kissed his knuckles.

And just like that, Steve remembered. And with the memories, came the pain. He moaned again as the throbbing in his head increased to a crescendo. He tried to roll onto his side, but couldn't since he was strapped to the stretcher with a neck brace supporting his head.

"Steve?" Danny asked, clutching his hand a little tighter.

Steve squeezed his eyes shut, and, under other circumstances, he would have been surprised when that seemed to help. The pain didn't stop, but it seemed to lessen to a slightly more bearable level. However, that gave him a chance to notice the building sense of nausea.

"I'm gonna be sick." He groaned.


	14. Chapter 14

_**So, this one also isn't super long, but I thought I'd upload what I have, since I made you all wait for a few months.**_

 _ **Good news is, I'm pretty sure I know where to go with this now, so updates should be a little more often. (But I'm not promising anything) :3**_

 _ **Once again, thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and/or followed. :3**_

 _ **And onto Chapter 14**_

Doctors Keith Neckam and Alyssa Nevaeh looked at Danny and Steve with a somewhat surprised look.

"I know, you didn't expect to see us so soon." Danny said. "And we weren't planning on coming back so soon, but-"

He froze when he saw Alyssa pass what looked suspiciously like a twenty dollar bill to Keith. Before he could ask about it, however, both doctors came forwards and stopped on either side of the stretcher, taking over from the paramedics.

"So, what happened?" Dr. Nevaeh asked.

"He fell down the stairs." Danny said.

"And how did you fall down the stairs?" Dr Neckam asked Steve.

Steve grumbled something unintelligible in answer.

"Did you trip? Slip? Stumble? What?" Dr. Neckam pressed.

"I... My head got worse, and I got dizzy." Steve said grumpily. He really didn't like admitting his moments of weakness. Well, at least not to anyone other than Danny.

"What do you mean, your head got worse?" Dr Nevaeh asked.

"Have you been having headaches?" Dr. Neckam questioned, causing Danny to glance at Steve worriedly.

"Maybe." Steve said.

"Yes or no, Commander?" Keith asked.

They had some to a stop inside a small curtained area, and were getting ready to shift Steve onto the bed there.

"Yes." Steve muttered. Danny almost felt sorry for him. Almost. He was having a little trouble ignoring the fact that Steve had been keeping headaches a secret from him.

"So you had a headache, and it got worse, causing you to fall?" Alyssa asked for clarification.

"I was standing at the top of the stairs, about to go down them. I put one hand on the railing, and one against the wall. I stepped down one step. My head suddenly felt like it was going to explode and I got really dizzy and fell." Steve said, frustrated enough to fully explain.

"Did anything else happen? Maybe leading up to that?" Dr. Nevaeh asked.

"Blackouts? Dizzy spells? Nausea? Lack of appetite? Or eating more than normal? Excessive tiredness? Mood swings?" Dr. Neckam added.

"Not that I noticed." Danny cut in. "Although he did throw up in the ambulance on the way here."

Steve muttered a curse. He had hoped that wouldn't be brought up.

"Alright." Keith looked at Steve. "Commander?"

"Headaches, nausea, some dizziness, and no, not more tired. Less tired." Steve replied, resigned to the humiliation. He was a SEAL for god's sake! He should be able to handle a little darkness without falling down a flight of stairs. And he'd experienced worse than a few headaches.

 _But it wasn't just a few, was it?_ Part of his brain whispered. He tried to ignore it.

Danny threw a glare down at Steve, although it was more worry than anger.

"How long?" Alyssa asked. She had pulled out a chart and was jotting down Steve's symptoms.

Danny found himself wondering where the chart had come from. Probably the end of the bed. It looked like it could hang there.

"About since I went home." Steve admitted.

Danny resisted the urge to flick Steve, or maybe pinch him. But only just barely.

"Alright." Keith said. "What'd'ya say we find out what's wrong with you?"

"I'd appreciate it." Steve grumbled.

He was in a room that had actual walls, and it frustrated him. Usually, when they put you in a room with actual walls, rather than simple curtains, it meant you were in for a stay. He didn't want to stay at the hospital. He wanted to go home.

Contrary to popular belief, he actually hated hospitals. It's not like he _tried_ to get hospitalized. It was bad luck and carelessness on his own part that he always ended up in the hospital. He would fix it if he could, but he didn't know how. Even when he was more careful, he usually still ended up in the hospital.

Sighing, Steve absently rubbed his blue, green, and purple spiral cast.

Danny was pacing the room, impatient for the doctor to return. Or at least, impatient for some news, preferably that Steve was going to be fine.

"Will you sit down?" Steve asked.

"How do you know I'm not sitting down? You can't see." Danny snapped irritably. Steve didn't let Danny's mood get to him, he was just as frustrated.

"I can feel you moving around." Steve replied.

Danny was about to ask how he could feel him moving, but thought better of it and flopped down into the chair beside the bed. He scrubbed his hands down his face before reaching out and catching up Steve's hand that was still rubbing at his cast.

Steve relaxed back into the pillows that were stacked behind him, glad he no longer had a neck brace on. "I wanna go home." He murmured. If it had been anyone other than Danny, he would have kept his mouth shut. But with Danny, Steve could say anything, could admit anything.

"I know, babe. I know." Danny sighed, kissing Steve's knuckles again.

His head hurt. Like, _hurt_ hurt. The pain was the kind that blocked out all your thoughts, the kind that made it impossible to focus on anything.

He didn't notice when the doctor came back, and he didn't hear anything they said.

Squeezing his eyes shut, hoping it would help like it had earlier, he clenched his hands into fists around handfuls of the sheets.

When a hand came to rest gently on his shoulder, he whimpered, although, at the time he wasn't aware that it had slipped out.

"Steve?" Danny asked, his concern growing exponentially when Steve just whimpered again. Danny crouched down beside the bed, shifting his hand to rest gently on Steve's cheek. "Steve, what's wrong?" He asked.

"M'head..." Steve moaned, releasing his hold on the sheets and drawing his arms up to cover his head.

Danny's eyes widened as he saw the glisten of tears on Steve's face. A part of his brain murmured something about not telling Steve that he had cried in the hospital, but he ignored it.

Danny glanced up as Alyssa stopped on the other side of Steve's bed. He watched as she pulled the cap off a rather large needle and stuck it into Steve's arm. He didn't seem to notice.

Danny was glad when, moments later, Steve relaxed, falling into unconsciousness.

"I gave him a sedative, since he seemed to be in a lot of pain. I'll have the nurse come get him ready for a head CT." Alyssa said, capping the needle and walking to the door. She tossed the needle into the sharps container on the wall beside the door before pulling off her gloves (Danny vaguely wondered when she had put those on) and throwing them in the trash.

"Thank you." Danny said.

"Your welcome." Alyssa said, walking out the door.

Once she was gone, Danny turned back to his sleeping SuperSEAL and kissed his forehead gently. "We're going to figure this out, babe. You'll be fine." He murmured. He pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and slumped into it, entwining his fingers with Steve's. He leaned his other arm on the armrest of the chair, resting his cheek on his fist. "I promise."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Ok, so I know this is a very very short chapter, but I thought, since I haven't updated in a while, that I would post what I have and then keep writing.**_

 _ **I think this story will be done soon (if I keep up with my writing) Only a few more chapters, probably. I don't really know for sure yet.**_

 _ **Thanks to all the people who read, reviewed, followed and/or Favorited.**_

 _ **Sorry for being so unbelievably slow with updating. I suddenly felt like watching Marvel movies and stuff, and I have been stuck in a Marvel Universe mood for the, like, past month and a half. While writing this chapter, I kept wanting to write Tony instead of Danny.**_

 ** _Good news is, I think I know where I want this story to go from here, so updates should be more frequent, although I am NOT making any promises._**

 ** _Anyway, onto this depressingly short chapter. I hope you all enjoy. :3_**

Steve was still unconscious when the nurse arrived to take him to imaging. Danny, who had stood up when she came in, had his arms crossed and was trying not to pace when the nurse asked, "Do you want to come along?"

"Can I?" He asked, a hopeful look on his face.

"You'll have to wait in the observation room. But yeah, you can come." She smiled sweetly.

As the nurse pushed the bed out of the room and down the halls towards the large elevator, Danny walked beside the bed, holding Steve's hand. The action was more to reassure himself than Steve, since Steve was still unconscious.

Danny didn't really know what he was expecting of the imaging room, but he thought it would have been more than what it was. What it was , was a room that was empty apart from a large machine in the middle, that looked oddly like what he thought a mind reading machine would look like. The main body of it was huge and circular and it reached nearly to the ceiling. It had a part that was clearly where someone would lie, with a weird shaped pillow thing near the top.

The nurse, who had, at some point, been accompanied by another person, wheeled Steve over to the machine, and, with the help of the other person, shifted him onto the bed. They put the pillow thing under Steve's neck before moving the bed Steve had previously been on, to the side of the room and then entering the observation room where Danny stood.

It took the technician, who had been the other person to move Steve, a few moments to get the machine turned on, and then, slowly, images of Steve's brain started to appear on the many screens.

About twelve minutes in, the nurse and tech seemed to focus on one of the screens.

"Well that would explain his headaches." The nurse murmured.

"What?" Danny asked, his worry spiking to almost panic.

Before he got an answer, the machine finished and the nurse said something about going to get the doctor, before dashing out of the room.

Danny had been brought back to Steve's room, and was pacing when Alyssa came in. He immediately froze and looked at her expectantly, his shoulders tense.

"He's being prepped for surgery. The CT showed a bleed in his brain and we decided it best to operate as soon as possible to fix it." Alyssa told him. "I would let you wait here, but we need this room, so I'll have to ask you to move to the waiting room. Someone will come out and update when they can."

"Are you doing the surgery?" Danny asked.

"No, I'm not that kind of doctor. Doctor Stonie will be doing the surgery." She replied. "Don't worry, he's the best neurosurgeon we have."

She was just walking out the door when Danny asked, almost to quiet to be heard, "He'll be ok, right?"

"The doctor will do the best he can." She said, before disappearing in the hall.

Danny took a deep breath, grabbed his jacket, and headed to the cafeteria for some somewhat decent coffee.

He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.


	16. Chapter 16

**I am so sorry for the long wait for this last chapter! I got stuck and didn't know how to finish it, and then I got busy with school and life in general. And I've been in a Stargate mood for the past month and a half, so I haven't been able to really focus on any other shows.**

 **Anyway, enough of the excuses. :3**

 **Here's the final chapter! I hope you all enjoy it.**

Steve felt weird. It wasn't an uncomfortable weird, it was rather soothing. He felt warm and fuzzy, and kinda like he was floating. Which, under other circumstances, might have been kind of worrying, but, since his head wasn't hurting at the moment, and neither was any other part of him, he decided it was an ok feeling. It lulled him into a sense of relaxation.

He gasped in shock when, much too suddenly, it felt like he was trapped in a space much too small, a space that sucked the air from his lungs and made his head pound all over again.

A vague voice, sounding as if it came from very far away, seemed to whisper in his ears, "We're losing him!"

Danny was currently on his sixth cup of coffee, nearly five hours since Steve went into surgery, when a doctor in scrubs came out.

"Mcgarrett family?" He asked.

Danny stood up, drawing the doctor's eyes. The man, who looked rather tired, came over and sat down beside Danny.

"You're Commander McGarrett's family?" He asked, double checking.

"Yes."

"Alright." He took a deep breath, looking down at the chart that Danny hadn't noticed he had. "Commander McGarrett made it through surgery just fine. There was a complication, but we got him stabilized. He's being moved into the ICU and should wake up within the next few hours."

"Can I see him?" Danny asked, his hands clenched together in his lap.

"Yes, but you have to be quiet and not jostle him or anything. Just let him get his rest." The man replied. "If nothing changes, he should be able to go home by the end of the week."

Danny breathed out a large sigh of relief when he finally entered Steve's new room. Steve didn't exactly look one hundred percent, but Danny was just glad to see him.

He crossed the room to the chair set beside the bed, a practically collapsed into it. After rubbing his hands down his face, he reached out and, ever so gently, wrapped his hand around Steve's.

"I love you, SuperSEAL." He murmured, stroking his thumb over Steve's knuckles.

The first time Steve woke up, he was really out of it.

For the 20 minutes he managed to **stay** awake, he repeatedly asked where he was, what happened, and where Danno was.

Every single time, without even a smidgen of impatience or annoyance, Danny answered 'The hospital, babe', 'you had brain surgery to repair a bleed, and 'I'm right here, babe'.

The second time he woke, he was more aware, although he did repeat his previous questions once or twice.

Danny answered with as much patience and love as before.

Steve fell back asleep rather quickly that time too.

The third time Steve woke, he was allowed to go for a walk, with Danny's help of course.

"We should get the girls some dogs." Steve said, rather suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What makes you say that?" Danny asked with a grin.

"Well, they want some dogs."

"Is that it?"

Steve didn't answer right away, and when he did, he was unusually subdued. "Well, I was just thinking...what if something happened to us? Like, not necessarily a **permanent** thing, but something where we aren't around to protect them. Some dogs could do that, while we're out."

Danny wanted to say that nothing like that would happen, nothing that would make them unable to look after their daughters, but he couldn't. That would be a lie, especially with their line of work.

"Alright." He said instead.

They arrived back at Steve's room, and he was asleep pretty much as soon as he was in the bed.

By the end of the week, Steve was well enough to go home. There had been no complications, so, while Danny went to sign the appropriate paperwork to get out of there, Steve got dressed.

Twenty minutes later, they were in the camaro and on their way home.

The ride home was quiet, but not an uncomfortable quiet, more of a peaceful quiet.

As they pulled up to their house, Steve looked like he was ready to doze off. Danny looked at his partner in an adoring way as he shifted the car into park.

"We're home, babe." Danny said quietly. He climbed out his door and then came around the other side to take Steve's hand.

"What's for dinner?" Steve murmured, leaning into Danny's side.

"I don't know. Ask the kids." Danny replied.

Steve grinned. "I hope it's not pancakes again."

"With our girls, there's no guarantees." Danny said, helping Steve up the front steps.

Opening the front door, they were greeted by a most wondrous smell. "Hey Monkey, what're you guys making?" Danny called, closing the door behind him and Steve.

"It's a surprise, Danno!" Grace called back.

"You better be hungry." Jesse added, peeking her flour-covered head around the corner.

"Danno, what's so funny?" Steve asked, unable to help the smile that spread across his face as Danny lead him over to the couch.

"Jesse had flour all over her hair, and what looked like tomato sauce on her forehead." Danny replied, chuckling.

Steve snorted. He caught Danny's hand as he slouched on the couch, pulling him close and then wrapping his arms around Danny's waist. "You're gonna sit with me, right?" He asked, giving his best puppy-eyes look.

"Do I look like someone who would leave an adorable SuperSEAL all alone on the couch?" Danno asked, resting his hands on Steve's shoulders.

"I don't know Danno. I can't see you." Steve replied, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, I don't." Danny said, wrapping his arms around Steve's neck, and leaning down to kiss the top of his head. "So of course I'm gonna sit with you, babe."

Steve gave Danny a slight squeeze before pulling him down onto the couch. Danny, laughing, swatted Steve lightly on the arm, before snuggling in against his side.

In the kitchen, the girls were having fun making dinner. Grace looked at Jesse quickly, conveying an unspoken message, before peeking around the corner into the living room. Seeing Danny and Steve cuddle on the couch, she dashed back to Jesse's side, giggling.

Jesse brushed her hands on her too-big apron, heading over to the counter against the wall that separated the kitchen and living room, and turning on the stereo there.

Danny had been relaxing against Steve when the music started playing. He broke out laughing, turning his face into Steve's shoulder.

Steve grinned, wrapping an arm around Danny's shoulders and pulling him in closer.

Steve woke up to someone gently shaking his shoulder. "Sealio, dinner's ready." Jesse said, her hand still resting on Steve's shoulder. He reached up with his arm that wasn't around Danny, and rubbed it down his face, trying to wake up a bit more. Before he could say anything to Jesse, she had darted back into the kitchen.

Danny shifted and stretched beside him, causing Steve to chuckle.

"What, SuperSEAL?" Danno mumbled, yawning.

"I just thought it was funny we both dozed off. I guess you're getting old, Danno." Steve replied.

"What? Me getting old? What about you?! You were sleeping too!" Danny said, wide awake now.

"I only just got out of the hospital today. I'm still recovering. It's only reasonable that I'm sleepy." Steve said.

"Oh, sure." Danny said, standing up and grasping Steve's hand to pull him up too. "Whatever you say, SleepySEAL."

Having reached the table, Danny pulled out a chair for Steve, and then sat beside him.

"So, what's on the menu tonight?" Danny asked.

"Pizza." Jesse said, coming over to the table carrying a pan. She laid the pan on top of a pot-holder in center of the table, Grace coming up behind her with another pan, which also ended up in the center of the table.

"Completely _homemade_ pizza." Grace added.

"As in, you guys made everything? Even the cheese?" Steve asked, grinning.

"No, Sealio." Jesse said, rolling her eyes. "As in, we made the dough, and-"

"Put the toppings on." Grace finished.

"We did make the sauce too." Jesse added.

"Well, that's extremely impressive." Danny said.

"Thanks, Danno." Grace said.

"Can we eat now? I'm hungry!" Jesse said.

"Just hang on a minute." Danny said, pulling out his phone. After taking a few pictures, Danny nodded. "Ok, let's eat."

The pizza got divided up, and everyone took a bite.

"Wow, that's delicious." Danny said.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Jesse asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"What? I'm not surprised. I'm amazed." Danny said. "This is amazing pizza."

"...Suuurrrreeee." Jesse said, after a moment, making Steve laugh.

After dinner, the family of four moved into the family room, and were just hanging out.

"Soooo..." Steve said.

"What?" Grace asked, looking up from the poster she and Jesse were working on.

"What do you guys think about going to the pound tomorrow and getting a couple dogs?" Steve asked.

"Really?!" The girls asked, simultaneously.

"Yeah." Danny said, smiling. "We decided you should each have a dog."

"Yes!" Jesse exclaimed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She added, jumping up and hugging first Steve, then Danny.

"You're most welcome." Danny said, as Grace hugged him too.

 **The next morning:**

Danny rolled onto his back, making cute little dinosaur noises as he stretched. "Morning, babe." He said, fighting a yawn. He knew Steve was awake, so when he didn't get a response, he shifted so he was leaning on his elbow, and looked down at Steve.

"What's with the goofy grin, babe?" Danny asked, a little worried. Steve kinda looked like he had finally lost it.

Steve's eyes flicked over to Danny's face, and the grin on his face somehow great bigger and brighter, to the point where Danny's breath caught.

"You look beautiful, Danno." Steve murmured.

Danno grinned, and leaned down, planting a kiss on his SuperSEAL's lips. "So do you, babe."

Before either of them got a chance to say anything else, there was a banging on their door.

"Come on, Sealio, Danno! Get _up!_ " Jesse said.

"Alright, alright! We're up!" Danny called.

"What do you say we go look at some dogs?" Danny asked, after kissing Steve again.

"Sounds like fun." Steve replied, his eyes never leaving Danny's face.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
